


slow dance

by yutsse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, mentioned other members, the summary doesn't summed up the story yeahahah, they fight, uhhhhh focused on Jaehyun ig?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutsse/pseuds/yutsse
Summary: Jaehyun wanted to dance, but he was too sleepy
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	slow dance

**Author's Note:**

> ahahah hey it's my first jaeyong fic........? I think it is.  
> (non-beta-ed too damn so get ready for grammar error and typos *finger gun* (I think this whole thing is just grammar error tbh))

The amount of sigh heard from Jaehyun’s room was… a little bit concerning. He did nothing but stared at his phone, waiting for the minute on the screen to change. 4.45 P.M. Mark had texted him the time he and their leader would land on South Korea’s land. It was 4.06 P.M. when he decided to get out of the room to get some fresh air. Or maybe talk to his dorm mates.

Taeil and Yuta were sprawling in front of the TV, it was on, and neither of them actually watch it. Yuta was on his switch, and Taeil was watching something that Jaehyun believed was anime (Yuta forced him). But both of them looked up to Jaehyun for a second before continuing their activities.

“You ok, man?” Yuta asked, his thumbs aggressively punching the Switch button. Jaehyun still remembered Johnny gave that Switch for Yuta’s birthday. He plopped himself on the couch and groaned, eyes staring at the clock hanging on top of the busy TV. 4.15 P.M.

“Do you think manager hyung will allow me to come with him?”

Taeil hummed, didn’t get it. “Where?”

“To pick up Mark.”

There was a pause. Taeil paused his anime. “Myung hyung is not the one picking him up tho? SuperM has its own manager, right?”

Yuta nodded. “The last time Mark and Taeyong got picked up, Ten and Lucas were in the car too… so… you don’t… actually have space there, Jae.” Yuta said as his eyes still focused on his game. “You should just wait. It is easier that way.”

It was. But it was also not. He sighed, remembering the last text message he received from Taeyong. (“ _Please just go to sleep. Don’t stay up. Don’t wait for me. I’ll be back tomorrow. I don’t like to argue when both of us are drained_.”)

They argued. It was his fault. He was… jealous? Angry? He didn’t know anymore, there was a lot to argue and complain on his part. Like how Taeyong could not even spare a minute to call him, how Taeyong got clingier to the SuperM hyungs, how Taeyong ignored his call (it was 1 A.M. in Atlanta), how all Taeyong talked about was his Baekhyun hyung when they actually got time to talk, and Taeyong’s only complain was Jaehyun called him a lot, like, unnecessarily a lot. And yes, Jaehyun got that: Taeyong was very busy and tired, but Jaehyun missed him. Taeyong used to promise him he would prioritize Jaehyun more than anything. He guessed that was a lie. Yeah. Whatever made Jaehyun sleep at night right?

But Jaehyun could not sleep that night, thinking about how tired Taeyong was moving country to country, doing endless concerts while working on 127’s new album. Jaehyun could not sleep thinking he was just adding more weight to Taeyong’s shoulders when pretty sure all he needed was just a little support from his boyfriend. Jaehyun knew that, because after the last text Taeyong sent to him (which was when SuperM was in New York before Mark and he flew back to Korea), Johnny told him that Taeyong called once. Of course, he would. He would call Johnny, or probably Doyoung too. But not Jaehyun.

“It was a minute call. He wanted me to say “good luck for the MSG” in English,” Johnny chuckled, slurping his still warm coffee. “He said it would make him feel better.” Jaehyun frowned at that but didn’t say anything. It was understandable that Taeyong didn’t want to contact him for a while if all he did was complaining.

“I don’t know what happened between you two, but you need to fix it,” Johnny placed his cup on top of the coaster carefully. Taeyong’s coaster, it had a kitty paw on it.

Jaehyun sighed. His hand won’t stop playing with his hair, now he was seated in front of his piano. He took a nap after talking to Taeil and Yuta to make the time move faster. He glanced at his phone when it dinged. 4.58 P.M., Mark texted him.  
  
Markle  
We are here :D

Jaehyun

Welcome back :)

\--

It was almost 8 when he heard Mark entered their dorm by shouting _I’m back!_ to no one in particular. Jaehyun chuckled at that. When he headed out of his room, Mark was talking to Myung hyung.

“Hey bro,” Jaehyun said, his voice was a little deep from his nap. Mark’s smile grew wider when he saw Jaehyun half sleepy face.

“Jaehyun! Dude!” They hugged (it was kind of awkward) and Myung hyung left to his and Mark’s room after reminding Mark to put his clothes straight to the laundry. Mark just nodded and grabbed a glass of chocolate milk from the fridge. Jaehyun was about to ask him about something when Mark beaten him to it.

“Taeyong hyung went straight to go out with Lucas right now.”

“Huh?”

“Hyung said they will just stay around the WayV dorm, and just, drink from the vending machine…?” Mark’s voice was unsure, and kind of jealous. Jaehyun chuckled.

“Lucas probably wants to talk about you.”

“Shut up,” a gulp. “I think he wants to talk about lyrical thing. I don’t know.”

Jaehyun hummed, taking a seat in front of Mark. “How was MSG?”

Mark beamed at him. “It was great. Awesome. It still feels like a dream, hyung. It was huge!” Mark said the word “huge” in English. “Everyone was nervous, especially Taeyong hyung. Like, really nervous, y’ know. Like it was his debut day or something.” Mark finished his milk and wiped his mouth clean with his jacket. “I mean I get it, he was really stressed that day. He was sick too before the MSG-“ (Jaehyun held his breath. He didn’t know Taeyong was sick) “but Taeyong is Taeyong. At least, thank God, Baekhyun could handle him. Like you know, force him to rest. Like, rest, for real. And the next day he was cheery again.”

Jaehyun let out a deep breath. That was probably because of Johnny.

“I think,” Mark paused, thinking. “I think you should not, like, see him soon.”

“What?”

“I know I know!” Mark waved his hand in front of Jaehyun. “I- It just- He is tired hyung. I am tired. It was really tiring. And I want him to rest before our next schedule.”

“You want me to avoid him?”

“No-“

“Then-“

“What I mean is! You… You tire him out.” Jaehyun eyes widened at Mark’s words. Mark was not the type to be really blunt. “Mentally. I think all your complains tire him-“

“You know?”

“Yeah. Dude, he was… He was stressed out I had to ask Ten to ask Taeyong what happened but he won’t tell him. So, as a good little brother that I am, I asked “forced” him to talk to me. He… cried. He didn’t specify it was you, tho. But he…cried. So I just know, y’ know.”

It was fast. It was like listening to Mark in one of 127’s songs. And all he caught was: Taeyong cried, because of him. Fuck.

“What I mean is,” Mark carefully scanned Jaehyun’s face, “wait for a day or two. We just arrived. I know you miss him and he misses you too but he is tired and, and I want him to rest without stressing about you.”

Jaehyun nodded. He got it. “I don’t know how to apologize…” Jaehyun trailed off.

“Just be you, dude. I bet hyung already forgave you. He is a softy when it comes to you sometimes I think it’s gross.”

\--

Two days. So Jaehyun waited for 2 days to text Taeyong again and in those two days, they didn’t even talk. They did, of course, but not as boyfriends and now Jaehyun missed him so much he thought he could combust.

Jaehyun

Hyung……

Yongie hyung<3

Yes?

Jaehyun

Are you busy right now?

Yongie hyung<3

Hm.. kind of? I’m still in the studio with Doyoung

Jaehyun

When will you be back?

Yongie hyung<3

*rabbit shrugging sticker gif*

In 2?

Jaehyun

2 what?

Yongie hyung<3

2 hours

What is it, jaehyun?

Jaehyun

When you come back, can you stop by my room?

Yongie hyung<3

Why?

Jaehyun

*puppy groaning sticker*

I miss you

Yongie hyung<3

I know

Jaehyun

So? Is it a yes?

Yongie hyung<3

I don’t know jae let’s see if I still have the energy to deal with you or not

Jaehyun

*puppy pouting sticker*

And then Taeyong didn’t reply anymore.

That didn’t stop Jaehyun from cleaning his room, though. He lit Taeyong’s favorite candle and cut some fruits for him. He showered (again) and changed his sheet. He swept the floor and sprayed his room with Febreze. Then he heard Yuta complained about him being so noisy at 11 P.M., but he just shrugged it off. If Taeyong ended up didn’t come, at least his room was clean.

He was now dressed in his pajamas, his hands going through his cd and vinyl collection to find something. It was an album Taeyong gave him before the SuperM schedule that he only played it once because it reminded Jaehyun so much of Taeyong (even though Jaehyun really liked the singer). The case was covered with dust but Jaehyun smiled at it. He pulled his laptop (because, haha, he didn’t own a cd player) and put the cd in. It was almost 1 in the morning when the first song started to play. Taeyong should be here soon.

Taeyong didn’t appear until Jaehyun was on the 10th song of the album.

There was a knock on his door, and then Taeyong head was seen.  
He was dressed in his pajamas, the blue one. His hair was half dry and he was holding his pillow. Jaehyun chuckled, imagining Taeyong going up to the 2nd dorm while looking like a kid looking for his parents.

“Oh- I thought you were asleep already,” Taeyong said, there was a smile on his face though it was thin. “I went back first to shower. What are you doing?”

Jaehyun was… stretched on the floor with his feet resting on the end of his bed. No blanket. No pillow. Just him and the floor. Taeyong shook his head at the sight before pulling Jaehyun on his feet.

“Your body will get sore and I don’t want to hear you complain in the morning,” he said before the taller man plopped himself on Taeyong, arms draped around Taeyong’s broad shoulders as he sighed. 

“I miss you,” Jaehyun inhaled how Taeyong smelled right now. Like soap, and a little bit of strawberry. He could feel Taeyong smiled on his shoulder as he patted Jaehyun’s back.

Their bodies were moving back and forth as the 11th song started playing. Taeyong let out a chuckle knowing what Jaehyun was listening to.

_You stole this night_

_I can’t fall asleep_

_I’m addicted to your love_

_No, without you,_

_Sleep no more_

Taeyong left arm wrapped around Jaehyun's shoulder while his other one was still busy rubbing Jaehyun’s back. Jaehyun himself wrapped Taeyong’s waist with his arms, a little bit too tight but he didn’t hear Taeyong complaining. He hummed to the song and even singing it while being really sleepy and Taeyong kind of laughed at him. He felt a tap on his cheek and that was when he realized he was closing his eyes.

“You are sleepy,” Taeyong was trying to get out of his hold, but Jaehyun just grunted and won’t let go. One more song, he murmured and Taeyong just nodded. And then they stayed like that: still standing, still holding each other, and still swaying their body to the last song of the album.

_Good night, sleep tight, sleep with your worries behind_

_No one’s gonna wake you up until the stars fall asleep, nighty night, nighty night_

Jaehyun’s breathing was steady and his body was getting heavier in Taeyong’s arms. Taeyong let out a deep sigh knowing his boyfriend was asleep already.

“Jaehyun?”

“Hm?”

“You are heavy.”

“The song is still playing,” Jaehyun mumbled, rubbing his cheek on Taeyong’s shoulder.

“Nooo c’mon, I’m sleepy too.”

Before Taeyong successfully pulled Jaehyun to the bed, Jaehyun stopped him. Face inches apart, he scanned Taeyong’s face. His boyfriend was indeed sleepy; his eyes were a little bit puffy. After having a tour from Taeyong’s forehead to his chin, Jaehyun finally looked Taeyong in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said slowly, not sure if Taeyong could hear it. “I’m sorry.”

Taeyong didn’t answer but his palms rested themselves on Jaehyun’s wet cheeks. Jaehyun jolted, furiously wiping his eyes with his sleeves, didn’t realize he was crying.

“Don’t cry,” a pout appeared on Taeyong’s lips. “I’m sorry too, okay.”

“No… No, I’m- I’m such a bad-“

“A good boyfriend, the best.” Taeyong finished his sentence while rubbing Jaehyun’s upper arms, a smile on his face. “It’s okay. I understand. I know you were frustrated, but it’s okay now, right? I’m home, so you don’t have to worry.”

“I’m such a child-“ Taeyong nodded in agreement, “Mark said I made you cry.”

Taeyong chuckled. “You did, but it was also because I was nervous and tired. A lot was going on-”

“And I was supposed to be there for you-“

“You did though? You constantly call despite you being busy too… that was enough for me.”

Jaehyun knew the tears were still pouring because Taeyong laughed and called him a _toddler_ before wiping his tears away again, ending it with a kiss on his cheek.

“Jaehyun, listen to me okay. I love you and I know you do too. I do understand when you’re jealous and keeps worrying about me. And it’s okay! I allow you to be jealous all you want because I can’t stop you either.”

“You want me to be jealous?”

“That’s how I know you’re still in love with me.”

Taeyong’s eyes started to get heavy, Jaehyun could tell. So he blew out the candle that was still burning then gently pulled his boyfriend to his bed and they landed with a thud— pretty sure Mark could hear that. Taeyong smiled, hugging him.

“I’m sorry if I made you worry a lot.”

“I’m sorry too, yong.”

“Can we stop saying sorry and sleep?”

Jaehyun smiled, tired, hugged Taeyong tighter. “I love you.”

“I love you too, hyun-ah. Can we sleep now?”

“Can I kiss you first?”

“You can kiss me in the morning. I don’t have any energy left even for a peck.”

Jaehyun groaned into his pillow and he could hear Taeyong’s giggled.

Then he could hear Taeyong’s even breathing; he was fast asleep. Jaehyun kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head, _sorry_ and _love you_ left his lips before he decided to close his eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what did I just write but yeah haha  
> (Songs are Sleep No More and Nighty Night from Crush's From Midnight to Sunrise album)


End file.
